Love In The End Of The World 愛在末日 完
by Jelly Sammy
Summary: -I love you till the end of the world.But if it was the end of the world,how's going on?


**這篇文章是我為****Merlin****寫的第三篇小說了**

**本文的背景設定是關於****2012****世界末日，可內容講的卻不是劫後餘生之類的東西噢～**

**The End of the World****實際上是一場為了紀念****2012****年****12****月****21****日世界末日傳說的演唱會，因為在下就是傳說中有末日情結的怪咖～所以寫了這篇關於世界末日之說的小說**

**本文裡的****Merlin****是一個非常瘋狂又放蕩的搖滾歌手，可能跟大家想像中的****Merlin****有點出入，但他實際上又是一個為愛不顧一切的可憐人…內容有****H****也有虐，如果不喜歡的話就按****X****好了。**

**至於****Arthur****嘛，他則是一個有點混蛋的唱片公司老闆，至於怎麼混蛋法就請各位自己看文吧～**

**這文的風格其實有點詭異哦，因為文章裡面有超多插曲，本人發在百度的時候插入了很多歌曲，可是在這裡發不能插歌曲，建議大家一邊聽著歌曲一邊看可能會更有****feel****～有*********號的地方都是歌詞，出現的歌曲包括****Danny boy-Hayley Westera/ Let it be-The Beatles /Yesterday-The Beatles / The End of the World-Skeeter Davis/ I Love You-Stwart Mac **

**希望大家喜歡**

**BY ****啫喱小****sammy**

_Love in the end of the world_

*And if you come ,when all the flowers are dying（如果你在百花凋謝之時到來）

*And I am dead, as dead I well may be（而我已經安詳地死去）

*You'll come and find the place where I am lying(你將會來到我的長眠之地)

*And kneel and say an "Ave "there for me（跪下來對我說聲再見）

*But I shall hear, tho' soft you tread above me（我會傾聽你踏在我上面的輕輕足音）

*And all my dreams will warm and sweeter be（我的夢會因此更暖更甜蜜）

*If you'll not fail to tell me that you love me（如果你真的說了你愛我）

* I simply sleep in peace until you come to me（我會在平靜中安息，直到你回到我身邊）

Merlin獨自站在黑暗的浴室鏡子前哼著Hayley Westenra版的Danny boy，窗外昏暗的路燈照亮了鏡中這個人不像人鬼不像鬼的自己。蒼白瘦弱、滿頭淩亂、鬍子拉碴、邋遢又骯髒，眼睛下還晃著兩個比"陽光"和"甜甜"還大的黑眼圈（注：中國送給英國的兩隻熊貓名字）。你真是醜爆了，Merlin Emrys!難怪他會不要你！！Merlin傻笑著從洗手池裏撈出一把有孔的錫制湯匙，放在精緻的捷克水晶杯上，又從放在洗手台的糖盒裏夾起一顆方糖放在湯匙上面。噢~迷人的綠色繆斯。他搖搖晃晃地抄起身旁的還剩四分之一瓶的La Fée苦艾酒，對準方糖，徐徐地往杯中傾倒這美麗的綠色精靈。清澈的綠色液體把糖塊一點一點地溶解，還糖塊還剩下三分之一時，他停止了傾倒。嚓啦！一根火柴被點燃。他顫抖著把火柴伸向殘餘的方糖，一條藍色的火蛇順著方糖滴落的軌跡在綠色的懸濁液中靜靜舞動。過了一會兒，火蛇消失得無影無蹤，Merlin摘下錫制湯匙，把它放進杯中叮叮咚咚地攪拌，直到糖液和泛著乳白的綠色精靈融為一體。

咕嘟咕嘟~

杯中物被一飲而盡，強烈灼燒感從順著舌尖直竄胃部，一股黃銅味瞬間湧入他喉間，直沖上鼻腔，然後滿腦滿胸都滿溢著奇怪草藥味。Holy crap，這東西的味道永遠都那麼噁心，但它帶給人的愉快感覺卻和它的味道截然不同，至少，它能讓我再見一眼他的笑顏…

Merlin倚著馬桶重重地滑落在地上，他突然發現自己的眼前一片模糊，噢，是綠色仙子的魔法麼，呵呵呵，Merlin傻傻地笑著。他伸出手胡亂地摸馬桶水箱蓋，尋找它那位血跡斑斑的好"朋友"。

Good bye, Arthur.

一陣又一陣刺痛從Merlin的手腕上傳來，讓他不禁打了幾個冷顫。透過含糊的淚眼，他似乎看見一些紅色的液體正從他手腕上的幾道撕裂的皮肉裏面汩汩噴湧而出，滴落在他赤裸的小腹上。這真是奇妙的感覺，明明鮮紅的溫熱滿布在他冰涼的的小腹，但他卻感到僅存的余溫正從他身體裏一點一點地流失殆盡…

酒精和苦艾腦加上失血過多的共同作用，Merlin感到腦內一陣眩暈，如在天際，如在雲端，如在Arthur溫暖的懷中…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're the killer inside me!"

Merlin喘著粗氣，瘋狂地啃咬Arthur的下唇，與其說他在親吻Arthur，還不如說他在品嘗Arthur。他最愛的就是Arthur軟軟的如5月草莓下唇了，散發著誘人的香氣和觸感。

"I mean ,the real inside." Merlin把Arthur的手放在自己腰間，再一次深深地、熱切地抵住了Arthur的唇，急切地在他舌尖探索更深層次的交流。

Arthur的手悄悄伸入了Merlin的 "I'm A Rocker"T恤，當冰涼的指尖劃過Merlin溫暖的背部時，他感到自己渾身上下如觸電般顫抖，但他愛這種感覺，因為那是Arthur。Merlin急不可待地撫摸Arthur的欲望，即便隔著牛仔褲，他也能感覺到它和他一樣渴求著對方。

"I want you" Merlin無聲無息地拉開了Arthur的褲鏈，揪著他的衣領把他推倒在掛著"Merlin Emrys"名牌的化妝桌上。Arthur狂亂地把擺在桌上亂七八糟的化妝品撥到地上，急切地撕扯著Merlin的黑色緊身牛仔褲。

"Jesus，you're so hot."Arthur輕拍身下Merlin白皙緊翹的臀，對著鏡中趴在赤裸地趴在化妝桌上的Merlin笑道。眼前這個黑髮男子，實在令人驚豔，無論是相貌還是身材。

"I don't think Jesus is a hot guy, but you are."Merlin很喜歡這種文字遊戲，他向鏡中的Arthur回敬一個眼帶迷蒙的招牌萌笑，"Now, show me how hot you are."Merlin把雙手伸向身後，張開雙腿，掰開自己的臀，撩動那粉紅的入口誘惑著早已鬥志高昂的Arthur的欲望。"Fuck me,Arthur！"

"Mmmmm…"Merlin顫抖地呻吟著，強烈的陣陣灼熱從Arthur的欲望處傳至他全身，Arthur的每一下抽動都顫動著他的身心，劇烈的同步運動讓他感覺如在雲端，他從未有過如此愉悅的感受，至少別的男人沒讓他有過這樣的興奮。Merlin微睜雙眼注視著鏡中努力取悅他的Arthur，一頭被汗水浸濕的迷人的金髮規律地擺動，一身完美的肌肉線條在鏡中一覽無遺，驚為天人的面部輪廓更甚傳說中的美少年Attis…噢，我才不要做可悲的Cybele。一想到這裏，Merlin不禁打了個冷顫，他突然發現自己似乎愛上了鏡中的金髮男人，而不是僅僅愛他的肉體。

Merlin Emrys—一個從來沒對任何佔有過他身體的男人付出真心的Gay，十年一直以來遵守著跟他的"男朋友們"只保持純粹肉體關係戒條，從未打破。自從被他的第一任男友Will撕碎了心之後，他再也沒有愛過任何人了。他沒有和Will發生過關係，因為那年他們還只有十五歲，但純潔的柏拉圖式愛情永遠比肉體的歡愉更讓人難忘，至少對於Merlin來說是這樣的。在Will向Merlin坦白他是個雙性戀並愛上了一個叫做Vivian的女孩之後，Merlin就開始了他的放縱生涯。他輟學到一個叫做The Rising Sun 的Gay Bar裏做駐唱歌手，而他的歌唱天賦讓他成為了倫敦最紅的夜場歌星，並為他引來不少沉迷於他美妙嗓音的的"獵物"。這些年來，他周旋于各式各樣的男人之間，過著浪蕩的生活，沉醉在迷亂之中，為的是希望終有一天遇到一個能讓他忘掉Will的男人。可想要遇到能撫慰他破碎的心的男人又談何容易，直到半年前，他在酒吧認識了英國最大的唱片公司之一Camelot International的經紀人Gwaine…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

砰！

一聲巨響打破了Merlin眼中的幻像，恍惚間他似乎見到浴室門被人一腳踢飛。

"Damn it!"一個留著飄逸深褐色中發的的男子沖進浴室，熟練地把倒在地上的Merlin抱起，小心翼翼地放在浴缸中。"你這個白癡又幹什麼傻事！！"男子怒氣衝衝地亂翻浴室裏的藥箱，從裏面找出一卷繃帶，一邊怒吼一邊抬起Merlin軟塌塌並血流如注的左手，胡亂地在上面纏了一圈又一圈。

"割兩刀又不會死。"Merlin滿不在乎地回答，他對著男子舉起自己被包的像粽子一樣的左手嬌嗔地說，"包了那麼多次你的技術一點都沒進步，醜死了。"

"我倒希望你死了乾脆，那我就再也不用幫你收拾殘局了。"長髮男子嘩啦啦地把洗手臺上的苦艾酒和杯子推進垃圾桶，轉過身叉著腰指著馬桶旁的滿地的血漬，"身為Camelot第一經紀人竟然拿還要給你幹清潔大媽的活，你下次能不能對準浴缸割。"

"下次我跳樓，不用你洗…呵呵呵呵呵"Merlin瘋狂地笑著，眼裏泛著淚光，除了Gwaine以外再也沒有人會在意他的死活了， Gwaine總是會在他真的流血過多而死之前趕到，再用他那從小學生理課上學回來的急救知識給自己纏上一圈難看得不得了的紗布，偶爾還需要在他手上做做縫縫補補的針線活。但Gwaine也不是那個真心關愛他的人，他不讓Merli死掉只是因為不捨得他這棵搖錢樹而已。"第二天各大報章的頭條會寫'英國新晉流行歌手Merlin Emrys為情自殺'，接著公司出連夜出一張我的精選CD，借機狠賺一筆。"Merlin調侃道，"Oh,你需要我先幫你簽幾千張封面嘛？"Merlin對著Gwaine的臉做出了一個假裝簽名的手勢。

"很好，但在此之前你最好給我唱完今晚的The End of the World演唱會，"話沒說完Gwaine就從Merlin的步入式衣櫥裏找出一套黑色緊身皮衣和牛仔褲，扔向躺在浴缸的Merlin，"快穿上，演唱會還有45分鐘就開始了。"

Yep, this is the end of the world.

Merlin苦笑著穿上了那條他最愛的黑色牛仔褲，第一次見到就被Arthur扒掉的那條。

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin半癱在自己的黑色梅賽德斯賓士Viano X-Clusive保姆車後座，窗外轉眼即逝的紙醉金迷恍如隔世，他狠狠地摳著左手的傷口讓自己保持清醒，可越是越是孤獨的夜晚就越讓他想起那個忘不了的人。

三個月前。

啪！

一份2012年9月20日新鮮出爐的泰晤士報被甩在Camelot International 執行總監Arthur Pendragon的辦公桌上。

"這是什麼？"Merlin通紅的雙眼惡狠狠地瞪著Arthur，指向桌面上標題為《英美娛樂巨頭聯姻—Camelot International接班人Arthur Pendragon即將與Avalon 千金Guinevere訂婚》的頭版頭條，上面還印了兩張大大的Arthur和Guinevere的頭像，簡直堪比威廉王子訂婚新聞的排場。在第二版的右下角還有個小的框介紹了Merlin Emrys跟Arthur Pendragon之間那些風流韻事的新聞。

"Merlin，現在不是討論這些事的時候。"Arthur瞄了一眼桌上的報紙，又低下頭來繼續簽他的檔，正眼不瞧在他辦公室撒野的Merlin。

"噢，對不起，Mr. Pendragon,你的意思是我需要跟你秘書預約之後才有資格與你討論這個問題麼？"Merlin帶著難以置信的表情質問道，"還是你所說的'適當的時候'指的是你和她結婚之後？"

Arthur啪地把手中的Meisterstück鋼筆狠拍在檔夾上，"我說了現在不是適當的時候，請你出去！"雖然他依舊沒有抬頭看一眼Merlin，但他的語氣裏帶著在Merlin看來叫做"惱羞成怒"的情感。

Arthur按了一下辦公桌上的免提電話，"保安處，請你們派個人來把我辦公室的帶…"

噠！

Merlin忽地扯掉免提電話的電線，抄起它對準窗外毫不猶疑地扔出去。

嘩啦嘩啦！

Merlin瘋狂地伸開雙臂把Arthur桌上的文件夾統統撥到地上，又嗖地跳到桌子上，他跪在桌子上揪著Arthur燙的筆挺的衣領，把他拉到自己面前，用自己的唇輕輕地抵著他的唇。

"你愛我麼？"

Merlin貼著Arthur的唇低語。湛藍的雙眸早已盛不住滿腔的苦鹹，滾燙的愛恨順著他的臉頰流到Arthur的唇邊。

Arthur沉默不語，但他能從唇邊的晶瑩嘗出眼前人心中流淌滴滴血腥。

"你…愛…我…麼？"Merlin啜泣著重複了一遍，每一字每一頓都帶著讓人窒息的痛。

Arthur依舊保持讓人不安的沉默，他甚至不敢直視Merlin的雙眼，他選擇了閉上雙眼，可他每一下吸入的空氣裏都彌漫著熟悉的Merlin的鼻息，直竄入他那愧疚無比的心。

"，請你放手！"幾個穿著制服的彪形大漢突然闖入，沖進來死死扣住Merlin瘦弱的肩膀，把從Arthur溫軟的唇邊硬生生地掰開。Merlin掙扎著想要擺脫保安的掣肘，可他完全不是那幾個退役軍人的對手，只能眼睜睜地看著Arthur從他的面前一點一點地遠去，最後消失得無影無蹤。

"I love you till the end of the world."

Arthur親眼目睹被無情拖走的Merlin口中一直默念著這句話。

…

"I am sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*廣場中回蕩著Let it be的鋼琴旋律和響徹天際的鼎沸人聲。

"歡迎收看The End of the World露天演唱會BBC全球直播，我是主持人Mordred James。現在我身處倫敦海德公園現場為您直播節目！WOW! 這裏真的很熱鬧啊！超過十萬名觀眾聚集在這裏，期待著由Camelot International主辦，全球超過100家電視臺協助，邀請超過125名世界各地著名歌手參與的世紀演唱會。這裏的所有人，包括電視機前的各位觀眾，即將共同見證傳說中的2012年12月21日的到來。今天的天氣帶著典型的倫敦性格，目前氣溫大約0—3攝氏度，戶外下著毛毛細雨，雖然天氣有點濕冷，但絲毫不能使觀眾們的熱情降溫！因為這是史上最火熱的Party！！你們說對不對啊！！"

"對！我們都很期待The End of the World的到來！！"（背景聲）

"2012年12月21日，必將成為人類歷史上最值得期待和關注的一天。The End of the World露天演唱會就是取材於2012末日傳說。不知從什麼時候開始，2012年12月21日就是世界末日的傳說成為了全球人們關注的話題。有些人相信在那一天地球會毀滅，有些人認為那天人類乃至地球會有一個全新的開始，有些人則對世界末日之說保持懷疑態度，無論如何，我們都期待那一天的到來！看我身後的這些來自世界各地的人們，我們此時此刻，正在舉辦一個真正的Party，共同期待12月21日！"

"WOW!We love The End of the World"(背景聲歡呼)

"對！讓我看看時間，Oh，還有10分鐘，這個屬於全世界的派對即將開始！請抱緊你所愛的人，黏在電視機旁享受這場末日盛宴。我們的演唱會邀請了一眾最紅最炙手可熱的樂壇紅星，包括Justin Bieber、Lady Gaga、Rihanna、Adele、Taio Cruz等等，當然少不了半年內極速躥紅的英國流行樂壇新晉歌手Merlin Emrys!千萬別走開，廣告之後馬上引爆末日派對！！…"

Arthur站在海德公園現場私人化妝帳篷裏注視著直播電視，事已至此，作為Camelot International執行總裁的他對於這場演唱會的運作再無話語權了。

2012年12月21日，總所周知的"世界末日"—無論是毒販還是天主教會都不會無視的大事件，作為全球唱片大亨之一的Camelot International當然也不會放過這個輕易名利兼收的好日子。早在一年半以前，Camelot International就開始籌備這次的演唱會。他們從世界各地聚集著名歌手或是有潛力的新人，在這場萬人世紀演唱會上進行表演，其中就包括了英國樂壇當紅炸子雞Merlin Emrys。

Arthur不安地撥弄著手機，他時不時地看一下手機上的來電顯示，還有8分鐘演唱會就要開始了，可他還沒收到那個人的消息。

手機突然閃了一下。

"我們在路上了，From Gwaine 19:52 2012/12/20"

Arthur如釋重負地呼了一口氣，自從三個月前Merlin被保安從他辦公室攆走之後他們就再也沒有見過面了。對於訂婚那件事，他始終不敢面對Merlin，所以他從來沒有回復過Merlin的短信或者電話。他知道自己是個很糟糕的男朋友，無論是對Merlin還是Gwen。沒錯，Arthur是一個雙性戀者，但卻不是一個傳統意義上的雙性戀者。在遇到Merlin以前，他根本不知道自己會對一個男人產生性趣。

半年以前，負責為公司物色合適的新人歌手參與末日演唱會的Gwaine在一個公司花園酒會上把Merlin介紹給Arthur認識。從見到Merlin的第一眼起，Arthur便對他產生了特殊的情感。當時的他並不明白那是一種怎樣的感覺，他只覺得，自己被眼前這個看似放蕩不羈的頹廢歌手深深吸引了，他很想親近這個塗黑色指甲油的男人，Arthur很有衝動撕開他那緊緊地包裹全身的黑色皮衣和黑色牛仔褲，一探黑衣裏隱藏著的慘白的憂鬱氣質。可身為Camelot International執行總監兼Avalon 千金Gwen的男朋友的他一向擁有過人的自控能力。在他父親Uther長年的高壓特訓下，他甚至具有絕大多數男人無法做到的操控欲望的能力，何況是小小的感情衝動。很可惜，他自詡不凡的自控能力在Merlin與他夜幕中的酒會花園之吻下徹底淪陷，此後的三個月，他每天每夜都在與Merlin的廝磨中迷失自我，偶爾還會在Merlin的引誘下嘗試各種性趣盎然的小冒險，他瘋狂地愛上這種拋棄世俗拋棄身份地位顧忌的放縱帶來的刺激感。

所有的美夢總有夢醒的一刻，這是Uther的口頭禪。他說的對，和Merlin一起的日子是一場快樂的春夢，Pendragon家唯一的血脈不能一輩子沉迷在這種"不道德關係"中（Uther是這樣形容他和Merlin的關係的）。儘管Arthur並不是教徒，但上流社會保守的家庭教育嚴禁他在婚前亂搞男女關係，更何況是男男關係。跟Gwen交往的這兩年裏，他們一直保持相敬如賓，就連親吻也通常以"點到即止"為標準。因此這兩年來，Arthur一直壓抑著內心深處的欲望，直到Merlin的出現讓他深藏的欲望徹底爆發。因此不難理解當Uther在小報上讀到Arthur與Merlin那些風流韻事的新聞時，他的第一個反應並不是責備Arthur，而是在一個小時向各大傳媒宣佈了Arthur跟Gwen即將訂婚的消息。Arthur甚至沒有時間向Merlin解釋這一切究竟是如何發生的，它就已經變得一發不可收拾了。

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Yesterday, love is such an easy game to play

*Now I need a place to hide away

*Oh I believe in yesterday

*Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm~

由Justin Bieber演唱的The Beatles名曲Yesterday戛然而止。

嘶啦！

帳篷的門簾突然被人揭開。一名深褐發男子邁著大步走進帳篷。

"Gwaine！"Arthur瞪著眼怒氣衝衝地說，"你們也太遲了吧！演唱會都已經開始10分鐘了！"

"Sorry，Arthur，我們遇到了一點小狀況。"Gwaine拍拍肩上的水珠，又撥弄了一番秀髮。

Arthur看了看Gwaine 身後，"人呢？"他攤開手板一臉責備的樣子，"別告訴我你又讓他溜了！我說過你一定要把Merlin帶來，他可是我們公司當下最紅得歌手之一…"

"原來我在你心中真的只是一部賺錢機器而已…"Gwaine身後傳來了熟悉的聲音，一個渾身上下穿著黑衣黑褲黑T恤的男子突然從Gwaine身後的門簾裏鑽出來，哀怨地瞪著Arthur,"以及一個順手的發洩工具。"

"我…"Arthur對Merlin的質問無言以對，在某種程度上來說，他是對的。

Arthur這才開始仔細打量Merlin。他瘦了。瘦削的顴骨上頂著一雙充滿憤怒和怨恨的藍眼睛，深深的黑眼圈說明了他已經很久沒睡過好覺，慘白的臉頰上那些礙眼的黑色的胡渣顯得無比頹廢，這顆看起來糟透了的腦袋上還頂著一頭油膩又淩亂的捲髮，以Arthur專業的眼光來看，這樣的"偶像"對少女粉絲們毫無吸引力，可對於Arthur來說，卻有著別樣的風味。

"Merlin，你現在最需要的是收拾一下你的儀錶。"Arthur擺出一張撲克臉，他努力讓自己在這個節骨眼上保持"專業水準"，因為Uther曾在演唱會開始前對Arthur下了軍令狀，要求他絕對不能因為個人情感搞砸這場世紀演唱會，否則他保證無論是Arthur或是Merlin都絕對會吃不了兜著走。實際上，無論Uther是否要脅他，他都不敢忤逆這個唯一的老爸，因為Uther強大得足以操控一切，包括Arthur的命運，對父親的命令唯唯諾諾已經成為了Arthur的行動第一準則。和Merlin"出軌"的那三個月，是他有生以來第一次反抗他父親，違背"不許亂搞男女關係"命令帶來的刺激感、離經叛道讓他找到自我，well，從技術上來說那根本就不算是"男女關係"。

"All right, you're the boss."Merlin悶悶不樂地一屁股坐在化妝桌前，"反正都是世界末日了，who cares?"Merlin自戀地在鏡子前擺弄著自己的劉海，"Hey!造型師帥哥，你乾脆給我剃個光頭好了，我覺得自己的頭型應該還蠻不錯的。"

"不許胡來！"Gwaine無奈地瞪著鏡中的Merlin，"就算是真的世界末日，你外表也是公司的財產，別忘了你簽了十五年的唱片合約。"

"Yep,我的臉是公司財產，我的屁眼是的財產。Ha~既然現在不需要了，請問能不能出讓給我家樓下酒吧的那個帥哥酒保？你知道我沒啥錢跟財力雄厚的Camelot International打官司，所以先跟你事先聲明，以免一個不高興告我違反了跟貴公司簽訂的賣身契。"Merlin轉過頭裝作以前那幅狂妄不羈的樣子對Arthur說，但任誰都看得出他眼泛淚光。

"成熟點，Merlin，那件事我們以後再談。"Arthur繼續擺出那幅經典的撲克臉，可他的內心卻漣漪不斷，看著Merlin這個難過的樣子實在讓他於心不忍。

"沒錯，因為現在不是'適當的時候'"Merlin學著Arthur的腔調挖苦道，"有頭有臉的不許我這個一名不文的Gay歌手毀了他的演唱會，毀了他的美好錢途，毀了他最注重的狗屁聲譽，"Merlin的憔悴的臉抽搐著，通紅的雙眼放射出來的怨恨如利刃直刺Arthur心房，在他那早已愧疚無比的心上增添幾道深深的刀痕。

"Get ！！Out!"Arthur突如其來的大吼，嚇得帳篷內的所有人都打了個顫，就連一向見慣大場面的Gwaine也下意識地拍拍被嚇著的小心臟。

"Hey,別生氣嘛！"Gwaine連忙微笑著輕拍Arthur的肩膀，"太陽風暴竟然刮進帳篷來了，呵呵~可外面還下著雨呢，讓Merlin出去不太好吧。" Gwaine嘗試用他那蹩腳的冷笑話緩和氣氛，可明顯沒有任何作用。

"我的意思是，你們出去。"Arthur很快又恢復自己那上流社會通行證似的撲克臉，冷冷地說"我需要跟單獨Merlin談一下。"

Merlin臉上掛上了勝利的微笑。

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So~你要跟我談什麼？"Merlin雙臂環繞在Arthur的頸上，眼中泛著迷離的光芒，溫柔地在他耳邊呢喃， "Before the end of the world, we still have time to do some sport, just you and me."Merlin搖晃著臀部，用小腹抵著Arthur緊實的腹肌，舔著唇極盡誘惑地說道"I miss you so much."

"Stop it！"Arthur粗暴地把Merlin纏在他脖子上的雙臂掰下來，"我是認真的，Merlin"Arthur直視Merlin那迷茫的藍眸，沉默了一陣，"我們結束了。"

如果不是帳篷外那響徹天際的音樂聲，此刻的兩人都會以為此刻的沉寂便是末日降臨。

"I love you, Arthur."Merlin低著頭，渾身顫抖地緊握雙拳，"雖然你是我愛上的第二個男人，卻是我這輩子最愛的男人。"他哽咽地哀求道，"我從來沒有奢求過能和你一生一世，Arthur，可我就是無法遏制自己想要你的念頭，我不想你跟Gwen結婚，我不想你遠離我…"Merlin抬起頭，深情地望著Arthur。在Arthur看來，Merlin最楚楚動人樣子莫過於落淚之時，即便鐵石心腸如Uther，也一定會被這樣的Merlin打動。

"如果你一定要跟她結婚我也不會阻止你，"Merlin戰戰兢兢地把雙手搭在Arthur肩上，"但求你別，別扔下我不管…"Merlin感覺自己說出這番話時雙膝一軟，這不是Merlin Emrys會說的話，即使是Will離他而去時他也沒說過這樣的話，毫無尊嚴地哀求愛情，但他就是說出來了，為了這個叫做Arthur Pendragon 的男人，他可以拋棄一切。

"別這樣，Merlin."Arthur退後一步，遠離從Merlin雙手傳來的溫度，他害怕跟Merlin的親近會讓他心軟。他以為三個月的冷靜期已經足夠讓他忘記Merlin的誘惑，可事實卻是讓讓他自己更加掛念Merlin的溫柔，但他不能心軟。"我跟Gwen已經是板上釘釘的事實了，或者我不夠愛她，但我不能一而再再而三地背叛我的未婚妻。"

"…"

"那你愛我麼？"

"還有意義麼？"Arthur沒想到Merlin又繞回到三個月前辦公桌上那個問題，他真的不知道該如何回答，或者他根本不敢回答。"跟你在一起的這三個月我真的很開心，對此我很感激你，但…"

啪嗒！

Merlin突然重重地摔倒在地，一動不動。

Arthur被這突如其來的一幕嚇得不輕，"Merlin！？"他連忙沖到Merlin跟前，輕輕地把Merlin抱到懷裏。噢！天啊，他的渾身上下燙的像個火爐，可臉卻蒼白得像個死人。"Merlin？你快醒醒！"Arthur突然覺得自己好心疼，他真的很害怕Merlin會就這樣離他而去，"God! What the hell?"Arthur注意到Merlin摔倒著的地方有一大攤血，他的左手也一片血紅，那血好像是從他袖子裏流出來的？？Arthur趕忙撩起Merlin的袖管，手腕的地方露出了被鮮血沁得濕塌塌的紗布，和一些看起來已經有一些日子的舊傷口。

難過和愧疚的淚瞬間從Arthur的眼眶中噴湧而出，他把昏迷的Merlin緊緊地抱在懷裏，他從未如此渴望Merlin在他胸前的心跳，從未如此渴望Merlin的鼻息，從未如此渴望Merlin在他耳邊叫一聲Arthur…可這一切似乎都隨著Merlin的微弱的生命力一點一點地遠離Arthur。

"Don't leave me !Merlin！！！！"

Arthur撕心裂肺的呐喊驚動了帳篷外的人。

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"你在哭？"

Gwaine對Arthur擠了個勉強的微笑，尷尬地問道，他討厭沉默。

"Shut up! Gwaine"Arthur抹了抹臉上的淚痕，注視著正在被急救人員檢查的Merlin。

"我以為Arthur從來不會哭，噢，至少不會為了Merlin而哭。"Gwaine似乎打算繼續這個話題，"你似乎才發現自己內心的真實想法，是不是？"

"What do you mean?"Arthur瞪著Gwaine，眼神裏帶著一絲責備。

"我是說，當初我把Merlin介紹給你認識的時候，我沒想過會發生今天的事。"Gwaine把目光轉向昏迷的Merlin，"雖然他看起來是個很隨便的人，但實際上他對愛認真得不得了，他把所愛的人看得比什麼都重要，才會那樣傷害自己，poor boy…"

"你早就知道他傷害自己？？"Arthur突然揪住Gwaine的衣領，惡狠狠地盯著他吼道，"你為什麼不早告訴我？他手上那些傷口可不是一天兩天了！！我叫你要好好看著他的！"

"Hey ,easy man." Gwaine笑著求饒道，他可不想隨便得罪他的大老闆，"我以為你對他只是隨便玩玩而已，雖然他姿色不錯，但這種男孩對你來說畢竟唾手可得。"Gwaine輕輕地把自己領子從Arthur的拳頭裏拽出來，"在沒弄清楚你對他是什麼感覺之前我哪敢隨便為了他自殘的事麻煩您…況且，我確實做到了好好看著他，不然他就算沒把自己割死，也會嗑藥嗑死的。"

Gwaine說得沒錯，自己根本沒資格責備他。因為自己才是那個搖擺不定傷透了Merlin心的負心漢…等等，嗑藥？"什麼嗑藥？"Arthur又揪起Gwaine的衣領質問。

"Well，其實不算是真正意義上的嗑藥，不過是一些有致幻效果的酒精飲品而已…不過他喝的量有點多。"Gwaine聳了聳肩，"他說你不回他電話，也不願意見他，他只能靠那些東西見你一面。"

Damn! 難怪他覺得Merlin的眼神那麼…迷離。他竟然還把這種眼神誤認為Merlin竭盡全力地勾引他，事實上他確實被這種迷離的眼神勾引到了。可這樣糟蹋自己的Merlin讓他心疼極了，他巴不得把自己的心掏出來給Merlin賠禮道歉，為自己這麼該死的行為付出代價。

"所以你是愛他的，對不對？"Gwaine冷不丁地來了一句，直戳Arthur心房，"如果你不愛他就不會那麼緊張他的生死了。"

"難道我不應該麼？"Arthur反問Gwaine，用疑惑的眼光看著他，"他是我們公司的當紅歌手，也跟我有過一段…呃…關係…"

"我覺得你超過了一個老闆和一個普通炮友應有的反應。"Gwaine學著Merlin的招牌笑容賣萌。

"不！我要跟Gwen結婚了，這不可能"Arthur下意識地往Merlin那邊看了看，生怕這句話被Merlin聽到。

"換個角度來說，如果今天躺在那裏的人是Gwen，你會為了她哭，為了她不顧儀態當眾準備揍你的第一經紀人？"Gwaine狡黠地微笑。

"Gwen不會做那樣瘋狂的事。"Arthur自信滿滿地回答。

"那是因為她不像Merlin那麼愛你。"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Why dose my heart go on beating?

*Why do these eyes of mine cry?

*Don't they know is the end of the world?

*It ended when you said goodbye.

蘇珊大媽站在The End of the World 的舞臺上深情地演唱The End of the World

Merlin閉著雙眼，靜靜地聽著這首歌。簡直說到我心坎裏去了。My world ended when he said goodbye. 那句話在他心中回蕩，久久不能散去。Merlin一想到Arthur的臉，鼻子就酸酸的，為Arthur而流的眼淚好像怎麼都流不完，可他的眼淚卻不能挽回Arthur…

"你醒了？"Merlin耳邊傳來溫柔的詢問，他嘗試睜開雙眼，可刺眼的燈光讓他失去睜眼的動力。

"老天，你昏迷了兩個多小時了，"Merlin感到自己額頭上被人放了一塊冰涼涼的東西，刺激得他不得不馬上睜眼，一個模糊的褐發男子的臉出現在他面前。

"Gwaine?"Merlin失望地又閉上了雙眼，他倒希望自己一直睡到世界末日。

"Hey!別再躺了。我跟大會周旋了很久才把你的表演推到11點45分，如果你再不醒我肯定會被Uther殺掉！"Gwaine搖晃這Merlin的肩膀，"你知道麼？現在外面的觀眾都喊著要Merlin Emrys呢！！"Gwaine興奮地笑著，"想不到你小子竟然這麼紅！"

"幹死我吧！"Merlin把頭上的毛巾甩到一邊，翻著白眼對Gwaine說,"我真不敢相信你們竟然沒把我送進醫院！！"

"Well，事實上Arthur本來堅持要把你送進醫院的。"Gwaine話音剛落就發現自己說錯話了，Merlin正期待地望著他呢。"可為了這場演唱會附近的路都被封了，馬路上全是世界各地的採訪車、衛星轉播車、防暴員警還有一大堆不知道什麼人，救護車根本進不來，裏面的人也很難出去。而現場急救醫生認為你沒什麼大礙，所以…"

"噢，"Merlin眼神中閃爍著小小的失落，"那他呢？他在哪里？"

"他去處理演唱會的事了，因為你的昏迷，讓整場演唱會的安排全亂了套，媒體也不知道從哪里獲得了消息，外面的觀眾都炸開了鍋。現在他必須全權負責大局。"Gwaine注意到Merlin失望的表情，"他很擔心你，Merlin。"Gwaine把Merlin從沙發上扶起來認真地說，"Trust me，你在他心中很重要。"

Merlin推開Gwaine的手，淡淡地說，"Thank you, Gwaine.我懂你的意思，我會乖乖地唱完那首歌，不會讓你難堪的。"Merlin知道Gwaine說這些話不過是為了安慰他而已。

"Very well！"Gwaine滿意地笑著，"Lance！！快過來給我們的大歌星弄個好看的造型，他馬上就要登臺了！！"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey!各位電視機前的觀眾，沒錯，又是我Mordred James！現在距離2012年12月21日的降臨還有十五分鐘！想必大家已經抱緊了自己的親密愛人，甜蜜地牽著手坐在電視機前等待那個大時刻的降臨。What? 你還沒有對你所愛的人說一聲最後的我愛你？不要緊，現在還來得及給他或她一個深情的熱吻，請把你全部的愛傾注入那個吻吧！接下來由Merlin Emrys為大家獻唱，剛才有傳言說他身體不太舒服，可現在他臉色看起來似乎還不錯（攝像機拍向舞臺大螢幕），好吧，我就不妨礙大家欣賞Merlin的演唱了！"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End of the World露天演唱會的舞臺上。

"咳咳！大家晚上好"Merlin靦腆地向舞臺下的觀眾揮手，台下的觀眾為Merlin的出現瘋狂歡呼。雖然Merlin在倫敦各大酒吧是個頗有名氣的歌手，並已經在這行幹了差不多十年了，但他畢竟還是第一次站在現場演唱會的舞臺上，望著台下據說人數超過十萬的觀眾，難免有些緊張。

"我們正在面臨著一些從未遭遇過的事，"Merlin雙手緊握麥克風，若有所思地笑道，"對於你們，那件事叫做世界末日；對於我來說，那件事叫做'站在舞臺上對著十萬人唱歌'，噢，基本上跟世界末日沒啥不同了。呵呵呵…"台下的觀眾傳來一陣陣笑聲，為其幽默的話語鼓掌。

"All right，我們回到The End of the World,"Merlin從舞臺的一邊走向另一邊，對著那邊的觀眾揮手，"我不知道瑪雅人對於十五分鐘之後就是世界末日的說法是從哪里來的？難道他們幾千年前就預測到Camelot International會舉辦一場叫做The End of the World的露天演唱會？他們實在太神了！"（哈哈哈哈哈）舞臺下又傳來陣陣笑聲和歡呼，"我想說的是，為什麼人們要恐懼世界末日？為什麼我們會被這虛無縹緲的說法嚇得食不知味？我知道，有些人並不恐懼世界末日，他們反而在末日前好好地放縱自己，做一些從未做過的事，比如一個叫Merlin Emrys的人站在這裏唱歌…"Merlin聳了聳肩，舞臺大螢幕上是他的招牌萌笑，"恐懼源自於愛。"Merlin咽了咽口水，深藍的瞳仁中閃爍著金色淚光，"因為人都是貪心的，一旦擁有了珍惜的東西，擁有了所愛的人和事，就會非常害怕失去它們。"Merlin深吸了一口氣，繼續說道 "剛才我徹底失去了一個我所愛的人，我很難過，很無助，很恐懼，我感覺現在就是The End of the World了。"Merlin捂嘴啜泣，台下的觀眾看著大螢幕上淚光閃爍的Merlin，也不禁向舞臺投向同情和悲傷的眼光。

"但我很感激他，因為他給我帶來了人生中最美好的三個月。他把我從過去的悲傷中挽救出來，他徹底改變了我，照亮了我的生命。他是我生命中最重要的人，也是我一生中最愛的人。如果上天註定我們只有三個月的緣分，我依舊會感激上蒼賜予我這個男人。就算他決定離我而去，就算下一秒就是世界末日，我對他的愛也決不改變，決不後悔。"Merlin望向觀眾，釋然地微笑，"Now，我希望台下的大家，牽緊你身邊的人，對這個陪伴你渡過世界末日的人說一聲'I love you'，好好地珍惜在一起的每一分每一秒，在餘下的時間裏全心全意地愛他/她。"

*舞臺音樂響起I Love You 的旋律

*There was once a broken man

*Who walked a lonely road

*And Gave up all his dreams

*I was once this broken man

*Stared into the sun and Just refuse to see

*I was lost amongst the clouds that wouldn't fade

*I was looking for an answer

*I was searching but I didn't take the time

*I was down and out and feeling so afraid

*I love you the Way that you turn me round

*And chase away my blues

*I love you the way that you change my world when I'm with you

*Love may come and love may go but now its here to stay

*Forever and a day

*And when I See you smile

*I fall into your eyes to Never fade way

*I need you hear to make the dark clouds drift away

*And to make the mornings bright again

*I'm right here for you there's nothing more to say

*I'm just happy that your mine and here to stay

*I love you the Way that you turn me round

*And chase away my blues

*I love you the way that you change my world

*when I'm with you

…

大螢幕上特寫著Merlin那滿是熱淚的臉，十萬觀眾默契地保持沉默，細細聆聽這發自Merlin內心的深情演唱，沒有人鼓掌，也沒有人歡呼，偌大的海德公園露天演唱會現場只有如繁星點點的螢光棒和手機螢幕閃爍著末日之光。此時此刻，這個星球上的所有人都沉浸在I love you 這句看似普通卻意義非凡的話帶給他們的溫暖之中…

…

突然，音響中傳來了另一把青澀的歌聲。Merlin驚訝地回頭，居然發現Arthur正拿著麥克風緩緩地從後臺走來。

*It doesn't matter where we're from and where we are going

*as long as your with me all the way

*And the nights are long and lonely and

*I'm waking up to find a brighter day

*I love you the Way that you turn me round

*And chase away my blues

*I love you the way that you change my world

*when I'm with you

…

他倆合唱完成了這首歌的最後一段。

當音樂停止時，全場爆發出一陣響天徹地的掌聲，整整持續了一分鐘。

"Arthur？你來這裏幹什麼？"Merlin難以置信地望著這個熟悉又陌生的愛人，well，他已經不再是他的愛人了。

"Merlin，我有話要對你說。"大螢幕上特寫著Arthur深情的眼神，通過同步衛星傳送的世界的每一個角落。

"這裏？在舞臺上？"Merlin自認自己是個瘋狂的人，但這個Arthur比他更瘋狂的行徑讓他甘拜下風，應該說是嚇壞了。Merlin尷尬地望了一眼台下的觀眾，他記得自己好像沒跟大家說過他的愛人是Arthur Pendragon，他這樣做一定會上明天的報紙頭條的…如果還有明天的話。

"Merlin！"Arthur牽起Merlin的左手，徐徐地單膝下跪。大螢幕的鏡頭馬上拉成遠景鏡頭，全球觀眾都注視著這個在舞臺上下跪的人。

"你要幹什麼？"Merlin緊張地想要扶起Arthur，但Arthur卻好像釘在地板上一動不動。

"Merlin，我想得很清楚了。"Arthur抬起頭望著Merlin，抓緊了他的左手，"我很抱歉之前並沒有珍惜你對我的感情，也沒有正視自己內心的真實感覺。但現在，我懂了，我全部都懂了。多虧了Gwaine的提醒，還有你剛才在臺上所說的那些話，讓我終於意識到自己究竟有多愛你。"

"What?"Merlin丈二摸不著頭腦，Arthur是在當眾向自己示愛麼？但穩重的Arthur又怎麼會做出那麼瘋狂的事情呢？跟Gwaine有什麼關係？這該不是又是Gwaine想出來的什麼宣傳招式吧？？！

Arthur從懷中掏出一隻金色戒指，莊重地舉到Merlin面前。台下十萬觀眾望著大螢幕上的閃閃發光的金戒指發出陣陣驚呼。

"Will you merry me?"Arthur誠懇地看著Merlin，這是他的孤注一擲了。

Merlin張大了嘴，震驚得一句話都說不出來，可他感情豐富的淚腺早已分泌出滾滾熱淚，這次他很清楚是出自於感動。

螢幕上的Arthur緊張得不斷地吞口水，那只舉著戒指的手也開始顫抖。

"我保證以後都不會再讓你感到恐懼和悲傷，在你餘下的生命裏全是滿滿的愛。"他不安地挪動了一下跪麻了的膝蓋。Arthur內心瘋狂地懇求上帝，讓他say yes吧！！！

"Will you merry me?"Arthur重複了一遍他的問題，老天，他該不會是沒聽懂我在講什麼吧！！！

"Say yes!"台下突然有人大喊。

Merlin回頭看了一下臺下的觀眾。

"Say yes ! Say yes ! Say yes !…"

台下的人群開始起哄，全場觀眾齊喊"Say yes !"，人群的叫喊聲響徹天際，穿透海德公園，穿透雲層，傳遍全球。大螢幕轉換到舞臺下，十萬觀眾紛紛拿出螢光棒或手機，伴隨著"Say yes !"有規律地晃動，形成了一片美麗的繁星海浪。

…

Merlin掩嘴而泣，但掩飾不住他興奮的笑容。

"Yes , I do."

Merlin輕輕地點點頭。

Arthur如釋重負，臉上展露出愉快的笑容，他顫抖著把金戒指套進Merlin的左手無名指。

台下又傳來一陣響天徹地的掌聲和歡呼。

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

叮叮咚咚，叮咚叮咚…

大笨鐘的報時飄蕩在海德公園的天空。

砰！砰！砰！

泰晤士河畔燃起了末日的焰火，五彩斑斕的火花劃破夜空，飛向天際，爆發出絢麗的光芒，整個海德公園的人們乃至於整個倫敦的人們都被此刻的美景深深地吸引住了。

一個熱烈的吻緊緊地抵在Merlin的唇上，濕軟的舌輕輕地深入他的喉，與他緊緊交纏。Merlin徹底淪陷在這久違了的溫暖中，顧不得台下的觀眾和直播電視，也顧不得那美麗的焰火，全身心投入在與Arthur擁吻中。

"I love you ,Merlin！"Arthur快樂地大喊，他要大聲對全世界宣佈，比絢爛的焰火還要大聲地宣佈。

"I love you too, Arthur！"Merlin嗖地跳上了Arthur的腰間，雙臂環繞著他的脖子，大腿緊緊夾著他的腰，像個小孩似地撒嬌， "但你的父親和Gwen怎麼辦？"Merlin好像突然想起了什麼，不安地問道。

"Screw it!"Arthur對Merlin擠了個鬼臉，"Who cares? This is the end of the world!"

Arthur托著Merlin的臀，親昵地把鼻子靠在Merlin的鼻子上蹭，"從今天起，我的世界裏只有你。And it will never end."

"Me too!"

Merlin低語著，又輕吻上了Arthur那甜美的唇。

砰！

一朵金色的火花在舞臺上空炸開。

一個世界的結束，是另一個世界的開始。

END

"Hey!各位電視機前的觀眾，沒錯，又是我Mordred James！現在距離末日降臨還有3個半小時！What? 你還沒有對你所愛的人說一聲最後的我愛你？"

可現實總歸是現實，

然而，在分開之後，Arthur並沒有主動找Merlin談談他們的問題，更糟糕的是，他甚至開始逃避Merlin。三個月前Merlin在Arthur的辦公桌上問他是否愛他，這個問題當時他回答不出來，現在，他一樣回答不出來。

他聽Gwaine說Merlin這幾個月一直過得很不好，因此他很擔心Merlin會缺席這次的露天演唱會。

當然，這一切都是他父親Uther的好主意，包括他和Gwen結婚的事。


End file.
